


The Evolution of Ritts

by Hebisama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: After recruiting Ritts in the quest Strange Bedfellows I never saw her around, and that was a shame. Factoring in she was a known seductress, putting her near our beloved spymaster can have pleasurable results.





	

Leliana was finishing reading a report when a newcomer paused in front of her tent and shuffled her feet. She was dressed in the Inquisition scout’s garb, but she wasn’t one of hers. One of Harding’s then, or an intruder.

As the scout made her way towards her, Leliana shifted into a more ready position - she might be a spymaster now but she still trained not to lose her fighting edge. She noted the woman seemed hesitant, not exactly jumpy but definitely uncomfortable.

“Sister Nightingale?”

“Yes?” Leliana said curtly.

“I’m scout Ritts. Lady Herald said I should report to you” the younger woman said calmly, at odds with her previous behavior.

“Truly?” Leliana arched an eyebrow but softened the expression with a slight upturning of the corers of her mouth, “How come?”

Ritts cheeks gained a slight rose tint “She has mentioned I might have a talent in gathering information.”

“Oh?” the spymaster turned to face the scout fully, “Tell me everything.”

The brunette looked down “I have… been passing time with one of the rogue mages. Lady Trevelyan said that if I managed to sweet-talk an apostate in the middle of a war into a picnic, I could use these skills for the Inquisition.”

Leliana eyed the scout sternly, for the indiscretion, but also speculatively. When Ritts shifted from uncomfortable to really uncomfortable she prompted “Interesting. But I said everything. From the beginning.”

Ritts nodded and nervously began recounting meeting the pretty Eldredda, the only mage that didn’t shoot first, ask questions later. And then sneaking around/talking to the other rebel mages.

Finally the bard nodded “That has potential, Trevelyan was right in sending you my way. That said you need training. A lot of training.”

“Sister?”

“Can’t have you all nervous and shuffling about, now can we? I’ll assign you an agent, he will take care of your training. But you need a codename. Hmm, Butler has recently opened up but that wouldn’t suit you” Leliana seemed almost amused.

Ritts just arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

The spymaster noticed the annoyance and smirked “Much better.”

///

Leliana liked Skyhold’s rookery - plenty of space for her ravens, for her scouts to coordinate and it was suitably covered in shadow and it had a fantastic view of the ancient fortress and its surroundings. And other her own people no one came here - too many stairs.

“Agent Fletcher” the red-head said neutrally, her eyes not leaving the parchment in her hands.

“Sister Nightingale” Ritts greeted respectfully.

Leliana looked up to eye her operative “I have received your reports. Good work. Josephine will make much use of the information.”

“Thank you” the scout smirked.

The spymaster arched an eyebrow and smiled imperceptibly “Enjoyed the job?”

“Quite. Pitting nobles against each other with a mere flirtatious smile is quite empowering” Ritts smiled widely.

“Fun indeed” Leliana smirked. She had enjoyed being in the field as well, very much so, no matter what happened after. Oh how she danced, flirted, seduced. And the dresses and shoes, oh the shoes!

“You miss it?”

The spymaster schooled her features “God job, Fletcher. Take a deserved break.”

Taking it as the dismissal it was Ritts nodded and turned to leave. Then she hesitated for a split moment before leaving completely “You know, you should really smile more.”

Leliana frowned and watched the agent going down the stairs.

///

Halamshiral was as glamorous as Leliana remembered. She navigated the sea of masked nobles with a well practiced coquettish smile while she pretended to sip her sparkling wine. Her presence here was strictly business, punctuated by her wearing the uniform that clashed with her hair as opposite to a dress, but she did cast several longing glances to the dance floor. Truly it had been a while.

“Sister Nightingale”

“Lady deMontaigne” Leliana greeted the masked agent Ritts, dressed to the nines, “How do you find this evening?”

“Oh, simply marvelous!” the scout fanned herself with the embroidered fan.

“I must agree”

“Indeed” Ritts chuckled and caressed Leliana’s hand, slipping her a small parchment, “Duchess Florianne truly outshone herself. Pity about such tragic circumstances though.”

“Of course” Leliana took another pretend sip, “Speaking of tragic circumstances, Lady Yvonne seems a bit down on her luck.”

“It has been noticed, particularly by Compte Vallière. He is such a gentle and helping soul”

“Indeed, indeed”

The two women continued the light briefing/gossip session while idly watching the crowd. Among the other agents to make a drop even the Inquisitor herself came by with information not pertaining to the expected attempt at assassination.

“What can you tell me about the ’occult advisor’?” Leliana asked after another round of circling.

“Not enough, I will make inquiries” Ritts hummed, dropping her court lady persona for a moment, and excused herself.

“She can be quite charming, yes?” Josephine said with a hint of mischief when she joined her friend’s side.

“Who is?”

The Antivan hid her smile behind her glass “Agent… Fletcher, was it? I have people too, Leliana.”

“Good for you” the spymaster raised her own glass in a salute.

“I know you know them all, but still, I saw your gaze linger”

“We are at a ball, lingering glances are the norm”

“Not where you were lingering”

Leliana arched an eyebrow but coyly smirked as well “Exactly where I was lingering.”

Josephine laughed “It’s nice to see you away from the rookery. Sometimes up there I hardly recognize you. Maybe you could come down for tea with me more often?”

The spymaster’s smile dropped “I’m sorry Josie, but I can’t rest. We have many enemies and other matters that need monitoring. I’ll come by when I’ll have the time.”

“Leliana…”

“I’ll try Josie”

Josephine sighed “Very well, but remember, I can be just as stubborn as you.”

“True” Leliana chuckled.

“Perhaps you will even find time for agent Fletcher” the ambassador winked.

“Josie”

“What? You need to lighten up and I know of somebody who’d love to help” Josephine smirked.

Leliana rolled her eyes with a fond smile “You’re incorrigible, Josie.” Then she regained her serious demeanor and put down her glass “The Inquisitor is back. Let’s go.”

///

The former Left Hand was toying with the ornate box she had brought back from Valence. Her mind wandered, mainly to Justinia but also the Divine before she got her title. And to Marjolaine. Her former mentor would’ve been quick to slit Natalie’s throat, just as she had been if not for the Inquisitor’s intervention. 

“Sister Nightingale?”

Leliana cursed her inattention had looked up to a very worried Ritts “Yes, agent?”

“Forgive me, but are you alright?”

“Of course” the spymaster near-scoffed.

“We were worried” agent Fletcher said in explanation.

“We?” Leliana arched an eyebrow.

Ritts made a slight motion to encompass the scouts in the Rookery which suddenly looked incredibly busy.

“I am perfectly alright” Leliana said sternly and put down the ornate box.

“You’re crying”

The bard touched her cheek to find wetness there “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, none of us will think worse of you. Quite the opposite actually. Makes you seem more…”

“Human?” Leliana said bitterly, remembering Trevelyan’s words in Valence. Had she really became such a monster like Marjolaine had been? No, her former bardsmaster did what she did for money and power, Leliana did it for the Divine. The Chantry. The greater good. But it all sounded so empty to her now. She sighed again.

“I find that tea helps” Ritts interrupted the red-head’s thoughts.

“With what?”

“Everything really” the scout shrugged.

“Must be some tea” Leliana smirked amusedly.

“It is,” Ritts chuckled, “May I offer you a cup?”

The spymaster eyed the stack of parchments on her table. She really should deal with them, but then again, she was just too distracted anyway. She shrugged “I’d love one.”

“Truly?” Ritts exclaimed in surprise and perked up, “Coming right up!”

“I’ll come with you,” Leliana said suddenly, “Need to stretch my legs anyway.”

“To the kitchens then” the younger woman smiled, not showing her utter surprise.

The two descended the stairs in silence. Then Ritts seemed to arrive to a decision, namely to push her luck, and initiated a light conversation about Sera’s prank spree. While most of the residents of Skyhold found them an annoyance, Leliana’s people thought them hilarious. Plus, according to them, if you didn’t manage to avoid the prank, it was obviously your fault.

Leliana laughed, obviously in agreement. She too had a history of successful pranking. Just as she recounted her most favorite one, the duo of spies met Ambassador Josephine.

“Leliana. And agent Fletcher” the noble aid with an impossibly large grin.

The red-head rolled her eyes “Shut it, Josie.”

“Me? I said nothing” the Antivan said innocently. Then with a small provocative wave she left.

“What was that?” Ritts arched an eyebrow.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing”

///

Leliana eyed all her people that were currently in Skyhold. She would need to send ravens to those out on missions, but for now it would do.  
“The time has come for the Inquisition to face the enemy directly. We know what Corypheus is planning and where is he heading. He must not succeed.”  
The statement was met by silence. Seeing her agents’ eyes shining with resolve, Leliana continued “Your mission is to slow the Red Army down. Burn their supplies, kill the commanders, steal weapons. Anything. You will stall for our own army to reach the Wilds in full force. We must get there first. No matter the cost. The fate of Thedas hangs on this. We must not fail.”

“But we will not be alone. Our allies will march as well. The scouts and saboteurs will depart as soon as possible, while the remaining agents will meet with their counterparts provided by the allies of the Inquisition and join the slowing down effort. Any questions?”

When nobody spoke up, she nodded somberly, knowing full well she would never see them again in this number “Very well. Start preparations immediately.”

The agents saluted and scattered in different directions, preparing for their mission. Leliana turned to her table and started writing recall letters - they really needed anyone they could spare.

Her work kept her busy till late hours of the night. And that was only the letters. She still needed to do a thousand other things, among others talk with Morrigan, something she was definitely not looking forward to. Also, sleep and food was somewhere on the agenda as well.

Almost guiltily Leliana made her way to the kitchens, she hadn’t eaten all day and her belly was loudly reminding her of the fact.

“Sister Nightingale?” a surprised voice disturbed the kitchens’ silence and Leliana’s enjoyment of her third loaf of bread with cheese.

“Agent Fletcher” Leliana greeted after finishing chewing.

The brunette woman chuckled and picked up the kettle “I prefer Ritts outside of official debriefing, as you know.”

“Yes. Tea again?”

“Indeed” the agent smiled, “Big mission ahead after all. Speaking of, I’d actually wanted to ask you to move me to the first group of responders. I am a former scout, those skills are much more useful now than the… agent ones.”

Leliana put down her meal and eyed Ritts seriously “Are you sure?”

“I am”

“Very well” the spymaster nodded, “Report to Harding first thing in the morning, she’s coordinating the first group.”

“I will. Thank you” Ritts gave her superior a small smile, finishing making her tea, “Would you like a cup too?”

“Yes please” Leliana nodded and quickly finished to her meal.

They sat a while in silence, sipping their tea, thoughts wandering. When Ritts finished her cup she eyed her boss for a moment and then spoke up “Even when you were the Left Hand you retained the title lay sister, yes?”

“Yes” Leliana arched an eyebrow.

“And that would mean no vows, yes?” Ritts smiled provocatively, her eyes making very clear just which of the usual vows she was concerned about.

“Maybe it is better you are to be a scout again, I mean no agent of mine would be so unskilled in seducing a target” Leliana replied in kind.

Ritts smiled widely, mostly that she hadn’t been rebuffed out of hand “I’ll be sure to do better. After all, there are many novels depicting how the lovely damsel says a passionate goodbye to the hero heading to war.”

The bard actually laughed “A much better attempt!”

“Shall I try for the third time?” Ritts asked cheekily.

Leliana chuckled “Did Josephine have some part in this?”

“She might’ve hinted heavily in this direction” the younger woman replied, “Also as she was leaving, I’m fairly sure I heard something akin to ’if you meddle in her love life, she has the right to do the same.”

“Of course”

“Personally I think the Ambassador and the Inquisitor make for a striking couple”

“We’ll see” Leliana said tightly.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t get sad, it lowers my chances”

“Well, that’s not charming at all” the red-head chuckled.

“Sister Nightingale! There you are!” another of the Inquisition’s agents exclaimed as he entered into the kitchens, “Some of the ravens have come back.”

Leliana signed, nodded. Then she stood up and chuckled at the sight of the pouting Ritts “Duty calls.”

“It has a habit of doing that” Ritts shrugged half-heartedly.

The spymaster hummed and then bowed so she could whisper into the scout’s ear “Tell you what, you survive this and when we return we revisit this matter. Hm?”

“Sounds like a deal” Ritts laughed.

///

“Sister Nightingale”

Leliana turned abruptly “Ritts! Should you be up and about?”

“The doc cleared me for the victory party” the younger woman shrugged, “Wouldn’t miss it anyway. I mean, we defeated Corypheus, saved the world and all. We deserve a drink.”

“That we do” Leliana raised her glass in a salute.

“Quite a party, the Ambassador was most busy I’d say”

“She enjoys it” Leliana shrugged, amusement evident in her voice, “But, speaking of parties, I believe we had a deal?”

Ritts chuckled “How forward.”

“Ah-ah, the deal was to discuss matters, hardly a proposition” the spymaster countered playfully.

“How disappointing” Ritts pouted dramatically and Leliana chuckled in reply. “Perhaps we could move this discussion elsewhere? If you’re done working that is.”

“That would be acceptable” the red-head nodded with a small smile.

“And if I wanted to do more than discussing, would that be acceptable as well?”

It was Leliana’s turn to pout “And here I thought we were playing.”

“When I could be touching, tasting, experiencing?”

“Well, that is much more forward than the Game allows, but that does sound acceptable as well. Very acceptable in fact” Leliana laughed lightly even as her eyes widened a fraction.

“Most excellent” Ritts smirked devilishly.

The pair snuck out of the party, and then to the battlements, the night air hitting their faces. They passed a row of doors until the red-head selected one and opened it. She quickly surveyed the room but relaxed soon after. No traps. Leliana let the younger woman in with a small gesture.

“Is this your room? Here I thought you sleep in the Rookery” Ritts chuckled.

“I do on occasion. Alright, most of the nights, but I do have these quarters assigned to me” Leliana shrugged.

“Cozy”

The red-head just shrugged and placed her gloved hand on Ritts’ sternum and made her back up until the scout hit the closed doors. Then she used all of her weight to pin the younger woman “I trust that isn’t a problem?”

“It’s much cozier now to be sure” Ritts flicked her gaze from the eyes in front of her to the lips and back up again.

“Good” Leliana breathed out with a smirk and leaned even further to pull the scout into a ferocious kiss.

Ritts responded in kind, entangling her hands in the red hair bereft of their customary cowl, taking in greedily anything Leliana offered.

The scout gasped when Leliana moved her attention to her neck and throat. Ritts’ head banged on the wood of the door and she closed her eyes. Instinctively she raised her leg so that the spymaster could come even closer.

Leliana ran her tongue from Ritts’ collarbone to her ear. When the brunette responded with another gasp, she said lowly “I think it’s time you lose that uniform.”

“I was looking forward to discovering just how pale you are under all that chainmail” Ritts smirked.

“Very” the bard winked.

If Ritts’ underwear wasn’t damp before it was now. She wanted to get rid of their clothes as fast as they could but Leliana slowed them with another provocative wink and a shake of head. When the red-head laughed cheekily at her pout, Ritts knew just how her boss must’ve been successful as a bard. She was a vision with an attitude to match. Playful, electrifying and so damn beautiful.

Ritts made to move but before she could really register, she was flat on her back on Leliana’s bed and the red-head was pressing their now bare bodies together “Now, now, wouldn’t want to forget just who’s the boss here, non?”

“Non”

“That’s right” the red-head breathed out cockily and connected their lips again, almost violently.

Deciding to explore the new areas open to her, Leliana captured Ritts’ dark nipple with her teeth and bit down gently, then again, with more force.

The scout replied by running her nails on Leliana’s back, surely leaving marks to be felt later. The red-head moaned and ground down harder onto the scout, moving to sit on her stomach. Ritts grinned now that she found a weak spot and scratched Leliana’s sides, hard.

Leliana threw her head backwards and ground hard on Ritts’ chiseled stomach. Spurred by that the brunette rose up and feasted on Leliana’s breast that were practically thrust into her face.

The bard’s voice was melodious as ever when she cried out. Ritts was high on the sounds and feelings, but soon enough Leliana took the lead from her once more. It took a simple smirk and a near vicious squeeze of Ritts’ generous breasts. To reiterate her point she leaned down and bit the scout’s shoulder. Then she shimmered elegantly down Ritts’ body, leaving kisses and bites all over the scout’s body, and finally smirked wickedly and delved into the drenched folds.  
Ritts gasped loudly, arching into the sensation.

Leliana took to it as any other quest or mission - with gusto and utmost efficiency.

The brunette closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. One of her hands found the red hair below her waist line and moaned her appreciation. Leliana batted the hand away and in revenge slowed her already teasing pace.

Ritts gritted her teeth, trying hard not to beg as the red-head was already far too smug.

She failed, and for that the spymaster finally granted her the relief she sought.

Leliana climbed back up and caught the scout’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss while her thigh came to rest against the still spasming sex. Ritts took both eagerly as she waited to come out of her daze.

“Still here?”

Ritts glared “I’ll wipe that smug grin off your mouth.”

“I’m waiting” the Left Hand grinned even wider.

The scout rolled them over to do just that.

///

Usually Leliana stayed up in the Rookery, straying only to the kitchens, Josephine’s and the War Room but that morning she chose the battlements. She had a lot to think about, and plan. Also, she was to depart soon so why not take in all the sights.

“So, new Divine, huh?” Ritts came behind the spymaster.

Leliana’s gaze was still on the snowy mountains as she sighed lightly “Appears so.”

“Just let me know when the stress of the job is too much and you need… release”

The red-head laughed loudly “Will do.”


End file.
